Payback
by NegroLeo
Summary: Sequel to "Revenge" Enjoy XD


Summary: Danny is feeling bad about the prank he pulled on his lover weeks ago. Can he come up with a way to apologize or will their relationship end because of him. Sequel to _"Revenge"_.

Author: So here is the long awaited Sequel! –horns blast triumphantly- Thank you! Thank you! You are all lovely! Anyway I hope this is okay the idea of Danny being submissive is not a first. However I always saw him as something other a badger –hint hint- Enjoy!

_Payback_

Danny scowled at his phone as he read the short message sent to him.

_**Going on trip. Be back in three days. –Vlad**_

With a sigh he tucked away his phone before taking to the air and resuming his patrol. It had been four weeks since the "incident" as Vlad called it, and ever since then Danny has been banned from seeing his lover. The first week he was still high on his victory. After that though he couldn't stand not seeing his lover. Danny started going out of his way to see the man. Vlad however ignored the other halfa, even when they bumped into each other Vlad was cold and distant treating Danny like any other stranger on the street.

"_Is he going to break up with me?"_ Danny thought suddenly stopping in mid-air.

The thought was a horrible one, Danny felt his heart squeeze at the thought of losing the man. He wanted to call the man right then and there and apologize. But he'd already done that and Vlad had simply accepted the apology without any emotion. Continuing his flight Danny turned ideas over in his head trying to find one that would show the man he was truly sorry.

Letting out a sigh he scanned the area beneath him half-heartedly. He stopped when he saw Valerie walk by Cujo walking beside her in his smaller form. He watched as they turned the corner when he noticed something, Cujo had a different collar on. It was a bright red and a new dog tag dangled off it. Valerie reached down and petted the dog smiling brightly as he barked back at her.

"_They get along so well. As they say man's best friend."_ Danny thought as the two turned the corner.

About to take off flying again Danny stopped an idea slowly dawning in his head.

"_It could work. It's the best idea I've come up with yet."_

Nodding Danny smiled brightly pulling out his phone to dash a text off to Vlad before he turned and started flying towards Sam's house. Patrolling would have to wait.

Vlad felt his phone buzz as it received a message. Sighing he dug the piece of plastic out of his pocket glancing at the message as his plane took off.

_**Alright see you in three days. I'll have a big surprise waiting for you when you get back. ;) Luv ya –Danny**_

"_A surprise? I wonder what the boy is up too now."_ Vlad thought shuddering at the last surprise Danny had given him. He though he was still made about the incident he couldn't help but smile at the "Luv ya" Danny had added. Putting away his phone Vlad leaned back to enjoy his flight relishing once again in the fact he owned his own private jet.

Danny blushed as he stared at the outfit Sam had picked out for him to wear. Glancing down he tugged at the hem of the skirt before turning and facing his friend.

"Do I even want to know why you have this?" He asked wincing slightly as she grinned at him.

"Well after you and Tuck found out I was chaos in Doom he continued to challenge me. Every time he lost I made him wear that." Sam smiled thinking of all the blackmail pictures she now had.

"I'm glad I stopped playing that game. Do you think he'll like it, I'm not sure maybe I should just wear a Packers jersey or something." Danny mumbled turning to look at himself in the mirror again.

"He'll love this, what guy wouldn't? Now the only things you're missing are-" Sam stated coming over to fix his collar.

"I know, I know I'm going to go see Desire tonight, if I can find her." Danny replied ruefully.

"Great I'd come help you but I have to be the one to cover for you tomorrow when you don't show up at school." Sam yawned.

"Thanks again, you're a good friend." Danny smiled brightly.

"No problem, hope it all goes well."

Sam yawned again and Danny took that as his cue to leave. With one small wave he phased through the wall making sure that he was invisible once he was through. He didn't want anyone, seeing him dressed how he was right now. As he flew back towards his home he made a checklist in his head of things he still needed to get.

"_Vanilla flavored lube, collar, leash, bell, ribbon,….._

The list went on and on as he phased into his room. He was going to make sure everything was perfect, even if it killed him.

Vlad sighed as he got off his jet shaking the last few days off as he did. The meetings with his overseas companies had gone on longer then he thought. He was just glad the whole thing was over, rubbing his neck Vlad climbed into his limo.

"Home." He ordered barely giving his driver a second glance.

"Yes Mr. Masters." His driver replied used to the cold treatment.

Vlad had almost fallen asleep when he remembered the text his lover had sent days ago. Danny had a surprise planned for him. Groaning Vlad drew out his phone and called his lover for the first time in weeks.

"_Hello?"_ Danny's surprised voice echoed over the phone causing a smile to form on Vlad's lips.

"Daniel I thought you would like to know I'm on my way home. I was hoping we could get together tonight and-" Vlad said leaning back.

"_What already?" _Danny nearly yelled cutting the man off, _"Sorry Vlad I have other uh plans! Bye!"_

Vlad jerked his head back at the sudden yell. Pulling the phone back to his ear he was surprised to hear the dial tone. Danny had hung up on him! Whatever good mood he'd found had vanished leaving him feeling slightly annoyed. Closing the phone Vlad glared at it. Was he the only one who suffered all these weeks? Did his lover not even care that the man wanted to see him?

By the time he reached his home Vlad's mood had gone from irritated to furious. His driver said not a word as they pulled up to the mansion. Throwing the door open Vlad stalked up his front steps giving no thought to his bags or suitcase. Grabbing the handle to his font door he pulled it open snarling as he stepped past the threshold before he stopped.

"Welcome home Master."

Vlad stared at the person standing in front of him. Vlad employed no one in his home knowing the level of ghost activity would be noticed right away. And yet standing in front of him was a maid dressed in a black and white dress and apron. Still frozen Vlad nearly choked when the figure in front of him stood straight up.

"D-Daniel?" He stuttered his eyes going wide.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Master. I hope your trip was well." Danny said smiling politely.

"Daniel what is the mean-" Vlad started to ask when he noticed something else.

Perched on top of Danny's head was a pair of black puppy ears. Walking towards the boy Vlad took in other details he'd missed at first. A fluffy black tail, with a red ribbon attached, hung from under Danny's skirt shaking softly as the teen moved side to side nervously. Danny was also wearing a black dog collar, a pair of dog tags hanging from it.

Stopping in front of the boy Vlad took in the entire ensemble before letting out a long sigh. Danny, whose head had been bowed till this point, looked up suddenly his eyes going wide.

"I-Is there something wrong Master?" Danny asked trying to stick with his character.

"Daniel, why are you dressed like this?" Vlad asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I wanted to do something special for you. You've been ignoring me for the past four weeks because I was an idiot and this was the only way I could think to make it up to you. And please don't break up with me Vlad!" Danny started to ramble fear filling his heart.

"Daniel calm down I can barely understand you."Vlad said.

Danny shut his eyes trying to stop the tears he felt from falling. Clenching his hands in front of him Danny looked up again searching the blue eyes looking down at him. Swallowing hard Danny looked down again before he spoke.

"I-I thought you didn't want to be with me since I did such a horrible thing to you. Every time I tried to apologize you just blew me off, so I thought if I dressed like this then you would feel better. I-I had the whole night planned b-but I guess you don't want me anymore." Danny raised a hand wiping at the tears he couldn't hold back.

Short sobs fell from his mouth as he wiped furiously at his tears. This was not how it was supposed to go! He'd hoped the man would still want him somewhat but it didn't seem that way. Turning Danny decided he couldn't stand being there anymore. A large hand on his arm stopped him, turning back he looked at Vlad through tear stained eyes. Vlad smiled warmly at him before pulling him into a hug.

"Only you would think of something so wonderful and silly." Vlad mumbled into his hair.

"Y-you're not mad at me?" Danny asked burying his face into the mans shirt.

"Not at all, I was at first after you left me in that awful position for an entire night, the only thing worse then that however is the fact that I caused you such pain." Vlad smiled down at him wiping away some of the tears, "Will you forgive me Daniel?"

"Of course!" Danny looked up at him, "It was my fault in the first place. I shouldn't have done that to you."

"Maybe not, however seeing you like this makes up for it. Now my little puppy what else did you have planned for tonight?" Vlad asked leaning down to rub his nose against Danny's

"I-I m-made your favorite dinner and t-then I was gonna turn on the game I recorded or you w-while you were gone." Danny stuttered as Vlad started nuzzling his neck.

"That sounds lovely, however I think right now I would like to spend some time alone with my maid." Vlad's voice deepened sending chills up Danny's spine.

Without another word Vlad picked Danny up bridal style and hurried upstairs. Vlad felt his mood begin to improve as Danny began nuzzling his neck, when he started to bite though Vlad couldn't help groan. Finally reaching his bedroom Vlad nearly kicked the door down in frustration. Placing Danny on the bed Vlad pulled back groaning again as Danny spread his legs suggestively.

It had been a long four weeks.

"Strip for me Daniel," Vlad ordered before he sat down in a chair.

Danny blushed at the harsh order, getting up he swallowed nervously feeling himself growing hard already. With trembling hands he reached back and tugged on his apron strings, as they fell away Danny looked up and saw Vlad watching him hungrily.

"Come now, aren't maids supposed to obey their masters?" Vlad asked smirking.

"Yes Master." Danny said blushing.

Moving faster Danny removed the apron laying it on the bed before he undid the buttons on his dress. When he'd first seen it he'd been amazed at the number of buttons on the thing. There were over twenty running down the front of the dress. It took him nearly twenty minutes to get them undone when the dress fell away though he only had a moment to breathe before Vlad was pushing him onto the bed.

"No underwear Daniel? How naughty." Vlad whispered into his ear.

"I-I thought you'd like it." Danny said as Vlad began to run his fingers all over his bare skin.

"And you were right. Now let's get rid of these ears."

Before Danny could stop him Vlad tugged on the puppy ears. Danny let out a loud whimper causing Vlad to let go. Looking down he noted the look of pain on his lovers face. He understood right away what was going on.

"The lengths you go to Daniel it always surprises me." Vlad said leaning down to nibble on the ears.

Danny whimpered again this time in pleasure. When he'd first made the wish to have dog ears and a dog tail he didn't know they would be this sensitive. Vlad continued his ministrations noting with pride that Danny's length was already dripping precum. Pulling away he ignored the way Danny looked at him pleadingly, before he attacked the lips that had evaded him for weeks.

Danny moaned into the harsh kiss barely able to keep up with the intensity. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, even though Vlad had yet to touch him, moaning loudly he bucked up searching for relief. He nearly glared when Vlad chuckled except he chose at that moment to start stroking his tail. Whimpering long and loud Danny came shooting spurts of thick white seed onto his stomach and chest. Vlad pulled away smiling when he looked down to see the daze expression on Danny's face.

"You've been saving a lot Daniel, however I hope you aren't too tired." Vlad swiped his hand through the mess.

Danny shook his head before leaning up to kiss the man again.

"Never for you." He replied.

"Good, now prepare yourself for me little puppy. Show mw how much you want my big cock inside you." Danny groaned as he hardened again at the words.

Nodding Danny sat up and turned around on the bed so his hole was facing towards Vlad. Swallowing hard Danny pulled out the bottle of lube squeezing a large amount on his fingers before he reached back steadying himself with one hand. Taking a deep breath he pushed on lubed finger inside himself wincing a bit. It had been awhile since he prepared himself.

"That's it Daniel you're doing well." Vlad said spreading his cheeks farther.

Moaning Danny pushed another finger inside scissoring them as he stretched himself. By the time he added a third finger Danny was panting, he felt so wet and dirty the need to move his tail out of the way beginning to drive him insane.

"P-please Vlad I n-need you." He whimpered as his fingers grazed his prostate.

"What was that puppy? I didn't hear you clearly." Vlad purred.

Danny groaned as he continued to scissor his fingers. Blushing hard Danny growled low in his throat before he looked back at his lover.

"I need you now. Inside me. Please Vlad I can't take much more." Danny begged .

"Anything for you little puppy."

Danny was shoved forward harshly his body collapsing on his arms as his ass was raised into the air. He barely had enough time to move his tail out of the way before Vlad entered him in one swift thrust. Howling Danny shivered as Vlad started thrusting in and out giving him no time to adjust. Holding his tail out of the way Danny moaned helpless to the onslaught of pleasure running through him.

Vlad grabbed hold of Danny's hips giving him better leverage as he pistoned himself in and out of his lover. It had been so long since he'd felt those tights walls surrounding his cock. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer he pulled out and flipped Danny onto his back. Growling he slammed himself back into that tight heat looping Danny's legs onto his shoulders carelessly.

"V-V-Vlad m-my t-tail." Danny panted before Vlad could start thrusting into him again.

Vlad looked down at the furry appendage, stepping back he pulled Danny onto him as his tail hung off the bed between them. Now that there was nothing in the way Vlad started slamming into his young lover leaning down to capture bruised lips again as one hand reach down to stroke Danny's unattended need. A howl/moan flew from Danny's mouth as he came again his insides clamping down on Vlad. Gritting his teeth Vlad thrust into Danny a few more times before he came covering Danny's insides with his cum.

Panting the two laid in that position Danny's legs falling from Vlad's shoulders. Wincing Danny started to pull away from Vlad only to be stopped by a pair of firm hands on his hips. Looking up he noted the sly grin Vlad gave him with fear.

"Where do you think you're going puppy? You have four weeks to make up for." Vlad informed him cutting off the protest with a kiss.

Needless to say Danny was unable to walk the next day, and the four days after that.

Author: Alright here it is. I hope you all enjoyed it, I am kind of pitying Danny right now. The poor thing.

Vlad: He's fine

Author: He hasn't left your bedroom in days.

Vlad: -smirks- I know.

Author: -sighs-

The box ghost: -flies in- FEAR ME! –flies out again-

I love the box ghost.


End file.
